


Who's MC - Smut Extra

by Aknyan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Bath Sex, Bisexual 707 | Luciel Choi, Bisexuality, Choking, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, First time writer, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Game Spoilers, Hacker MC, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, Office Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Spanking, Twincest, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, dominant 707
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknyan/pseuds/Aknyan
Summary: These are some random smut extra chapters happening after the fanfiction I am writing is finished (which still haven't finished). You can find the link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224588/chapters/20920010WARNINGS: FOURSOME/TWINCEST/INCEST/BDSM/DRUGGED SEX will be mentioned in future chapters. Warnings will be tagged on the chapters - name. Please proceed with caution or leave if you are offended. Thank you for your cooperation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was simply overly excited to write my very first smut fanfiction. I lack experience and expressions to convey my ideas but I tried my best. I hope to receive feedback from you - my precious readers to improve my writing skills so I could put out better products in the future.

01 - Too busy?

You're regretting your decision recommending Saeyoung to your boss. It seemed to be the best idea at the time. The agency he was working at was destroyed (by some force that you rather not talk about, it didn't matter), so he was basically unemployed. Not that you care about him being unemployed, with the amount of money he saved up and the skills he possesses, finding a job is simply unnecessary. Even if he lies on the couch all day and does nothing, opportunities would still find a way to hit him in the face. But he wanted to do something, sitting around and do nothing is now too hard for him to get used to. And you agreed. It would be a waste, not making use of his hacking skills and the experience he gathered working as an agent.

So you purposed your idea of adding him to the team to your boss and specifically requested to make an official team with just you and him. First of all, you trusted him, which is an extremely rare thing for you to say, let alone admit it with a very serious tone. Second of all, he was the best candidate to fill in your position as a hacker now that you decided to only focus on the action parts of the missions. It's hard switching up jobs, you know?

And it was great! With his assistant, all your jobs seem to get ten times easier and your efficiency improved dramatically. Not only your boss was happy, you also enjoyed the working time a lot more than before hence your morale improved. Everything was perfect and awesome... Until you realised that since both of you love working so much, you had no time for intimacy.

Until recently, both of you were still virgins so sex was not supposed to be a big deal anyway. At least that's what you thought.

However, after the deed is done, the beast in you was also unchained. It's not uncommon to see you getting all grumpy and moody to everyone at work (even to the boss) at least one or twice weekly when Saeyoung just ignores you and works for days consecutively. You know he didn't mean to ignore you, or not spending time with you because you are his biggest distraction. Whenever you're around him, unless you're working with him, he will never get works done in time.

The last time you were bored and decided to "tickle" him with your breath from his neck all the way to his little comrade, he lost track of a guy they have been trailing for the past weeks. Though after getting your treat, you helped him capture the dude within two days as a reward. The unfortunate dude was arrested in a not-so-humane method, still, pee in his pants during sleep when he dreamed about the day you captured him. It was not the best method but since you got the work done, the boss approved it.

This time it's a bit different. It has been two weeks since the last time you two have sex and you are on the edge of unleashing your beast. It's not really your fault that you always finish your jobs early, to be precise, it's more like his fault. Every time you think about having more time to spend with him when you finish a job early, your efficiency tripled and all the miseries are for the unlucky criminals to take. Dealing with cop whose creepy smile never leaves her face during interrogation session was already tough, yet when she's serious, her lie-detector and her sharp jokes she made as if she knows everything is terrifying. Confession rate also increased rapidly.

Normally you always offer to help him with his jobs, but sometimes Saeyoung is too stubborn to take your help. So you must let him be.

But this time, you're seriously annoyed.

Two hours ago you hacked into his laptop and left a challenge letter. So here's the thing. He knew that you were a hacker, a good one. But he didn't know you were the notorious Fallen Angel, so it would be safe to assume that he's unaware of your real ability and kind of think that you won't be of help to his job. He didn't know that he took over your position at work either. You should have told him earlier, so this will be it. You were blocking him from accessing to the work's files and also messed around with his laptop a bit. While he was busy unblocking himself from the server, you took a look at the files he saved on his computer. If a non-expert looked into this, they will see a blank canvas, there are no important files. But you know how careful he is to hide them away from sight. They all require a password to open but it didn't trouble you in the least. You figured it out a while ago, most of his important pw was related to Saeran, your brother-in-law. And very quickly the files were opened.

This....

\------------------

You opened the door to his office. Saeyoung was sitting at his workplace on his laptop finishing off with updating his laptop security system. He did not seem to be upset in the least but actually a bit... excited. "Darling, you're working?"

"Yeah honey, what brought you into my office today? Did you finish your work already?" He turned his chair around to face you with a happy smile drawing on his face.

"Yes, of course." You smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you enjoy the challenge? Was it fun?" You cheekily smiled as you looked at the screen seeing his update was completed.

"Wait,... How did you...? Wait! Was it you??" As he realised everything he has the best reaction of all time. He was in disbelief, awe and terrified at the same time. Watching his expressions changed continuously made you chuckled. "Wow, how did you do that?? Even the agency couldn't hack into my computer."

"Ha ha ha! Well, it's a secret." You leaned down a bit and rested your right hand on his cheek, drawing his attention towards you. "And I will only tell you after you play with me."

You could see a shift of lights in his eyes, as he looked you straight in your eyes and said playfully. "So the kitty wants some treat again?" He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his arms. His right arm wrapped around your waist, making you sit on his laps. Saeyoung grabbed a lock of your beautiful long brown hair and smelled it while still gazing at you. "Don't you feel bad when your hubby get scolded by the boss?"

"He dares to get mad at you? Only I get the privilege to do so." You intentionally leaves the seat and went to the bar to help yourself with a shot of vodka. "Don't I?" You smiled at him while leaning against the bar counter.

"Of course, only my wife gets the privilege to get mad at me." Saeyoung left his chair and walked towards you. He also loosened up some buttons of his black shirt. The sight of him slowly popping up his buttons one by one was so mesmerising as you have your eyes fixed on his sexy collar bones emerged from underneath. It's pretty rare to see him wear a proper shirt at home. Let alone his glasses frame also matched his shirt. He took the glass from your hand and placed it on the counter. Then he leaned down and whispered the most addicting words into your ears in his charming low voice. "Because I am yours."

"Really? Then can you tell me why haven't you been around to prove that? The owner is not very happy, you know?" You provocatively grabbed his collar and pulled his face closer to yours. "So how will you make it up to me?"

He suddenly dragged you to the left and pushed you against the wall. The tension in the room makes your heart beats very chaotically, so loud that you thought even he could hear it. You love it when he let his kinky sadistic side out. Even though you also enjoy the soft slow and sweet sex with him most of the time, but the kinky Saeyoung is the side of him you crave most. Your legs were already shaking a bit at the thought of what would happen next.

"My my~ My little kitty is sulking today. Even decided to disturb my work by hacking into my computer, you're not obedient at all." Saeyoung smiled, lifting your chin up with his slender, long fingers. "I will sure make it up to you fully. But before that, I need to punish you hard for not keeping your identity a secret from me."

Before you could react he has pushed his lips against yours, stealing kisses from you feverishly. His hands wrapped around your waist as he pulled you closer, and held onto you tightly as if he wants to tell the whole world that you are his girl. Saeyoung loves deep kisses, he knows just the right place to touch and the right pattern to do to make you gasp for air so he could cheekily slip his tongue into your mouth. Your arms found its way to wrap around his neck, as your hands tangled in his soft yet messy hair. You could feel the heat risen as he pressed his strong body against yours.

The room was not bright, as the only light aside from the blue tinted light coming from Saeyoung's computer's screen was the moonlight outside the window. When he suddenly paused and slightly pulled his face away, you could see his handsome face lightly lid with the silver light of the moon. Those beautiful golden eyes were swimming with emotions and desires. You couldn't help but bit your lips when you see those longing in his eyes and smile. "Don't you dare bite your lips." He said as he pushed two digits into your mouth. The sudden movement caught you by surprise as you moaned lightly into his fingers. The sounds of you moaning seemed to encourage him more to start attacking you at different spots. While still having his two digits pressed onto your tongue, keeping your mouth opened, Saeyoung placed his lips on your neck and gave it a nice long kiss. He then switched up his pattern between kissing, licking your earlobes. As your strength weaken, you felt as if you were losing your mind over his kisses, but after you felt a faint pain in the neck, you no longer sure if you want it back. He was giving you hickeys, ones that would definitely won't fade even after days. And God, you love it when he makes marks on you.


	2. Chapter 2

02 - My turn

Catching him by surprise, you suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, flipped and pushed him against the wall. It's not uncommon that the two of you switch roles during the act since you both enjoy the power of domination and the feelings of being controlled. Sweet sex is nice and cute, but the feeling of being spanked, choked and fucked hard is incomparable. "Darling, look at what I found hidden in your computers." You smirked as you pulled out several photos from your skirt pocket. They are all related to twincest, three/foursome and a lot of lesbian sex scenes. "Seems like somebody is secretly into some interesting fetishes and not willing to tell me, huh?"

You grabbed him by the shirt collar with both hands and spread it open, exposing his bare neck and those hypnotic collarbones of his. The pale skin due to lack of sunlight exposure was glowing under the shimmering silver moonlight. Under the touch of your mischievous fingers, you could feel Saeyoung was having a hard time controlling himself, he swallowed his saliva more than usual. God knows how crazy you were driven at the sight of his Adam's apple moving up and down, how you were dying to leave his flawless fair-skinned with bruises and kiss marks. You want to fill your ears with his heavy panting and sinful moans that could leave you sleepless for days as you place your lustful lips on his body, driving him insane with pain and pleasure. 

"I have been a bad boy. Punish me, mistress~." He said, looking at you, with his dreamy eyes drowning in lust. You both know that the trigger word was "mistress", now that he has said it, you were more than happy to reaffirm your ownership.

"You want me to punish you?" You smirked as you locked both his wrists against the wall, you might seem harmless at times, but one should never underestimate a police officer. They know the best method to cuff your hands and make your blood rushes with both fear and excitement. You caressed his opened lips with your free hand, shamelessly gazed deep into his beautiful golden eyes. You know that look on his face. It's the I'm-your-slut-fuck-me-until-my-mind-goes-blank look. "If you beg for it I might consider it." You said as you blown into his sensitive ear, knowing it will become bright red like his messy hair.

"Make me~" Unexpectedly he took control and thrown you down on the couch, pressing his burning up bodies against yours, revealing his shaft has become all hard and tense up in his pants, wanting to be freed. He was quicker than you thought, as he locked your hands above your head, just like how you did to him earlier. The cheeky boy sure loves to be dominated, though only you were allowed to do so. At the same time, he enjoys indulging in the feelings of being the dominant one, shamelessly bind you beneath his body. A strong woman like you might be intimidating to boys but to a man like him, you're a priceless treasure.

"Now mistress, did you have fun? However, it's my night tonight, so it's my turn to own you." He whispered into your ear, his voice was hot and heavy, so erotic that you know you're fucked when only his voice could turn you on this much. You just found yourself into another deep kiss with Saeyoung, his tight grip on your hands and his soft tongue was like a snake slid through the crack between your teeth, cockily exploring every nook and cranny in your mouth while stealing oxygen away from you, leaving you breathless. His lips left yours as they bit onto the neckline of your thin black t-shirt and he started ripping it apart, exposing your snowy white complexion and the rousing curves that could potentially blind him.

"Not wearing bras huh? What a naughty girl." He smirked as he descended into sucking on your rosebud. The harmonious combination of rubbing, teasing and biting made your head thrown back, your body arched at every touch of his. Gosh, he really knows how to work his tongue on your sensitive nipples. The sounds of you desperately gasping for air and moaning for him were as sweet as an aphrodisiac to his ears, they effortlessly unleashed the sadistic beast inside of him. 

You were startled by the abrupt sensation in between your thighs as his slender fingers were stroking along your entrance over the fabric of the kinky lacey lingerie you were wearing. Unlike your anticipation for a longer session of teasing, he without any hesitation suddenly thrust a full digit into your body, causing you let out a sinful moan into his ears. Saeyoung bit his lower lips at how dripping wet your pussy has become. "You seem to be enjoying this huh? But this is not even the beginning of this." 

He moved his fingers slowly, yet every thurst was unwavering and solid, hitting precisely on your sweet spot. Those golden eyes were shining with lust as he licked his juicy looking lips. With every thrust you body was crying for more of his touch, you could feel your skin burning where his rocking hard manhood was grinding against you.

"Q-quicker, Saeyoung... Harder..." Your eyes were clouded with desire, craving for the sensation of being filled up to the max. Yet Saeyoung seemed to be enjoying teasing you like this. He wanted to see you become greedier, and greedier with him. He slightly twisted the finger position to get his thumb to be able to reach to your twitched clit. He kept you on edge for so long that at the very moment his fingertip touched your clit, you were climaxing. Your eyes were rolling back in voluptuous pleasures, even your toes were all curled up, shaking tremendously. 

You thought he would stop since you were having your orgasm yet he couldn't let the chance go wasted. The man shifts up his posture as he filled you up with another digit and fingered you mercilessly, ignoring your words begging him to stop. His fingers were soaked with your love juice, the faster he thrust into you the louder the juicy sound became. "N-no more! Sae-... Ah! Saeyoung! I am cumming again!!" His breath became heavier at the thought of getting addicted to this fluttered feeling in his chest while getting a load of the sight of you giving in to pleasure, twitching non-stop even after he released his fingers from your body.

You were lying on the couch breathing heavily after two continuous climaxes. The overwhelming experience just drained you hard. However, as you noticed how attentive he was to please you that he must have had a tough time containing his throbbing shaft inside his tight pants. You sat up and posed him into a sitting position. "It must have hurt?" You gently touched his crotch. "I should have noticed earlier. Anyhow, it's your turn to relax and leave it to me." 

He frowned slightly at your touch, his cock was throbbing in pain waiting to be released. You carefully removed the obstacles, revealing a fully erected cock covering in precum. You brushed your fingers against his inner thighs, prepping him for the upcoming sensation, causing him to shiver in excitement. You started licking him from the base of the shaft, slowly ascending to the area just below the head. His manhood was very responsive to touches after being restrained for such a long time, not saying he hasn't been touching himself recently. 

The room was not too well ventilated, so it was becoming a bit stuffy. Especially when it's being filled with filled with the scents of sweats and love juices, it felt as if you both were high on drugs. Saeyoung started losing himself as you sucked him. The tightness and warmth in your mouth and the tension of your tongue wrapping around his shaft as you took his whole length into your throat made him writhes in ecstasy. Saeyoung's deep groan was a good side for you to keep going. You were on your knees, savouring his luscious cock while maintaining intensive eye contact with him. Every master enjoys contemplating the result of their brilliant work of art, just like how you were fancying the priceless expressions your partner was making. As expected, the man couldn't keep himself composed any longer, he held onto your head while his hips started moving instinctively as he forced his burning cock down to the back of your throat. It triggered a slight gag reflex, but you were used to it so the discomfort went away fairly quickly.

"Yea-h... Good girl~. You're doing great..." He panted and groaned as he stroked your hair with satisfaction. "Almost t-there..." His hips were moving on its own in response to pleasure, you could feel the balls were twitching lightly and the base was a bit tensed. From what you were used to, he's about to come. 

"I'm cumming!" He cried through his teeth as he pushed his cock deep into your throat. The hot load of fluid was storming down your throat, it was more than usual. But you made sure to swallow every single drop of his seeds, not letting any go wasted. 

\------------

After he cummed, you were also tired so you decided to take a shower and call it a night. However, the man was still not satisfied yet. "Where do you think you are going, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty desperate for feedbacks, so if you are kind enough to make my day please leave a comment. I really appreciate your time and effort to read and also COMMENT~ <3 Love you all!


End file.
